


Yellow Brick Road

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [11]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Begining, Do not read for the forwood, F/M, Tyler/Caroline doesn't last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Elena walked willing into the ritual fires to break Klaus Mikaelson's curse, Caroline had known things would never be the same. Not all changes are good.





	Yellow Brick Road

Drabble Prompt: TVD!Klaus prompt: Alternate take on Klaus' first interaction with Caroline in 3x05. Thank you :)

* * *

"I can't do it anymore, you understand, right? Can you imagine? I'll no longer be bound by the moon. I'll be _free_."

Caroline stared at her boyfriend and shook her head, pulling away from his grasping hands. "That's not freedom."

Tyler ran his hands through his hair, gaze hardening. "He said you might not understand."

"Who? _Klaus_? Tyler _tell me_ you haven't been discussing our relationship with a thousand-year-old- _monster_."

A shrug. "He understands."

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut. She'd known from the moment that Elena had introduced her to Elijah Mikaelson that they were in trouble. He was the epitome of old world courtesy, detailing the curse that afflicted his brother, the horrendous requirements to break it.

The part that Elena's blood must be play.

_"We would forever be in your debt," Elijah had said simply, to Elena's family. "We do not forget, what we owe."_

She'd walked away, because something felt off, a bone deep wariness that she couldn't shake. The monster beneath her skin did not trust easily, and Elijah had blinked at the mention of Katherine; something old and covetous twisting behind those eyes. His words towards Caroline had been quietly sympathetic, and they too had felt wrong.

_"I must apologize for any difficulty Katerina's actions have brought you, Ms. Forbes. Our history is a colorful one. "_

Carine had hated the curiosity in his gaze, the way he looked at her if he could strip her bones, discover why she'd been changed. She doubted that 'colorful' was even close to being the correct word for the dangerous vampire who wore Elena's face.

If Elijah had asked her, she'd have told him of the Salvatore brothers, the biting smile on Katherine's face as she promised the game was still on. But Damon was missing and Stefan had stood with Elena during the night of the full moon. One of the 'volunteers.' The reason her friend had risen, at the cost of Stefan's life.

The entire situation made her skin crawl.

She'd yanked her mom forcibly out of Mystic Falls and spent that weekend in Richmond. She'd refused to be involved in the ritual. She'd had made an effort to avoid the entire affair. Now, her boyfriend was speaking of freedom as if Klaus Mikaelson would _give_ it. As if he was trustworthy.

"Look, come with me," Tyler said fiercely. "You can keep watch. It'll be fine."

Her skin crawled at the suggestion and she shook her head. Wondered whose words she was hearing. " _No_."

"No?" Tyler repeated, blinking stupidly at her.

"No, Tyler, I'm not going to watch. I'm not going with you. If this is what you want, fine. But I don't have to be part of it," Caroline squared her shoulders, heart hurting. "You know I think they are dangerous. Did you tell him that too?"

"That's just you being smart," Tyler dismissed. Parroting words back at her; his tone one would use for a skeptical or unruly child."Everyone fears what they don't understand. You just need to see the bigger picture."

Yeah, no. "I think we need to take a break."

"What?" Tyler looked like she'd completely blindsided him.

"I'm breaking up with you," Caroline said firmly.

"Don't be stupid, Caroline," Tyler warned, stepping into her space. "Things are changing."

"No, you're changing. _I'm_ still _me_ ," she put a hand in his chest and pushed. "And if it's all the same, I'll stay me."

She knew the horror of being compelled, but this blind allegiance was nearly worse. How did they not see the snake oil of his tongue? Klaus might have been, from everything she'd heard, amazingly charming and magnetic, but so was Satan. Sunday school had been very clear about that, and religious non-belief aside, some lessons you should remember.

"You'll regret this," Tyler warned, eyes burning.

Caroline said nothing as he walked away. It hurt, watching him leave. But Tyler was right, things were changing. Battle lines were being drawn for a war she didn't understand and she was done with being a pawn. If she had to compel her mother and disappear, she would. The sudden feeling of being watched crawled down her spine and her eyes scanned the yard just as a figure melted out if the tree line. Her insides went cold, a gut-deep knowing settling over her as she stared at Klaus Mikaelson for the first time. Rumpled curls, startling blue eyes and dimples. He said nothing for a long moment, and she watched him warily.

Then, with a low chuckle, he swept into a formal bow, lifting up with a smile that was incredibly charming if not for the pit behind his eyes.

"Well done, sweetheart. Perhaps this town isn't quite so boring after all."

"Eavesdropping is rude," the words tripped off her tongue, spine perfectly straight.

Another flash of dimples and he turned away. "I look forward to knowing you, Caroline Forbes."

Not if she had anything to say about it.


End file.
